With an increase in the use of optical fiber cables, there have been cases where optical fibers within the optical fiber cable are damaged due to the cable being bitten by an animal, such as a rat or a squirrel. In response, measures such as the provision of a protection structure, for example, a metal tape, which surrounds optical fibers have been taken (for example, see Patent Document 1 and Patent Document 2).